With the popularity of plants for decorative and landscaping purposes, people often desire to decorate outside patios and decks by hanging potted plants. Due to the weight of the potted plants, hanging the plants is often difficult and unreliable. Typically, potted plants are hung on overhead beams or support members by drilling a hole and directly inserting a screw hook into the wood and hanging the pot by the screw hook. Because of the weight of the potted plant, the screws can become loose and dislodged.
Another problem with inserting a screw hook directly into the wood is that it leaves a permanent hole in the wood.
Still another problem with the conventional screw hook is that it is often not convenient to move the location of the plant because this requires removing the screw hook and inserting a new screw hook at another location.